Ball Weevil
Wall Climbing |voice = Bumper Robinson |1st-appearance = Of Predators And Prey: Part 1}} Ball Weevil is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Ball Weevil is a small bug-like alien. He is yellow in color with black eyes and green pupils. He has four stick legs and a beak along with a big antenna. He is a little taller than Grey Matter. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white brace around his neck. As seen in Arrested Development, as an 11 year old (with current Omnitrix), Ball Weevil seemed a little smaller and his voice also sounded a bit higher. Powers and Abilities Ball Weevil can spit round, green, sticky balls of plasma, that absorb matter and explode upon impact, although it has been shown in Rules Of Engagement that Ball Weevil himself controls when the explosion happens. The size of these balls depend on how much matter they absorb. Ball Weevil's plasma balls can be in more shapes than just spheres. Ball Weevil can spew out plasma in a controllable stream to act like rope to tie up an enemy. The plasma is strong enough to momentarily hold Princess Looma. His plasma balls have shown to not only absorb matter to enlarge, but can absorb energy too in The Rooters of All Evil when he absorbed both Leander and Swift's radiation/neuroshock blasts into one of his globules. Ball Weevil has enhanced agility, being able to roll on his plasma balls and can climb on walls with ease. Ball Weevil seems to be pretty strong for his size as shown in While You Were Away when he stopped his giant plasma ball rolling at a high speed. Weaknesses Ball Weevil can be hurt by his own plasma balls if they are reflected at him. Ball Weevil can also get stuck in his own plasma balls. Ball Weevil's goo balls can be neutralized by Terroranchula's energy webs. Ball Weevil can also be trapped in Terroranchula's webs. History Omniverse *Ball Weevil made his first appearance in Of Predators And Prey: Part 1. **Ball Weevil was defeated by Khyber. *In Arrested Development, **11 year old Ball Weevil defeated Computron's Minions. *In Showdown: Part 1, **Ball Weevil battled Tyrannopede until she turned into Terroranchula and trapped Ball Weevil. *In While You Were Away, **Ball Weevil escaped the brainwashed Revonnahganders. *In Rules Of Engagement, **Ball Weevil battled Princess Looma and, with Julie's help, defeated her. *In Cough It Up, **Ball Weevil was used to fight Sunder. *In The Rooters of All Evil, **Ball Weevil defeated Swift and Leander. *In Weapon XI: Part 2, **Ball Weevil defeated a Way Bad. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse By 16 year old Ben *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''While You Were Away'' *''Rules Of Engagement'' *''Cough It Up'' *''The Rooters of All Evil'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' By 11 year old Ben *''Arrested Development'' (present day) Comics By 16 year old Ben *Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! (Issue 1) Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Battle For Power *Ben 10: Game Creator *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock 2 (African & European Cartoon Network websites only) *Ben 10 Omniverse: Cavern Run *Ben 10: Slammers Naming and Translations Toys *4" Ball Weevil *Ball Weevil (Wind Up Figure) *2 Inch Mini Figure Ball Weevil Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Ball Weevil comes from the same planet as the Worst.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/471913922937516173 **Ball Weevil's design was inspired by Pokémon.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/323498904760898955 **He designed Ball Weevil and came up with his powers before he worked on Omniverse; he was later named by Matt Wayne.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/388540661726463151 *According to Matt Wayne, Ball Weevil's concept name was Collectiball. **The name was changed when it was found that there was a product with the same name.http://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p390-qa-with-matt-wayne *Ball Weevil's powers bear a resemblance to the Katamaris' from Katamari Damacy. *Ball Weevil's name bears a resemblance to the insect known as the boll weevil. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 1, Ben remarks on Ball Weevil's "cuteness." *Ball Weevil is a playable character in Ben 10: Game Creator. *It was revealed in While You Were Away that Ball Weevil's goo balls are made out of plasma. References Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males